epicrapbattlesofhistoryfandomcom-20200222-history
Juliet Capulet
Juliet Capulet rapped alongside Romeo Montague against Bonnie & Clyde in Romeo and Juliet vs Bonnie and Clyde. She was portrayed by Grace Helbig. Information on the rapper Juliet Capulet was created by William Shakespeare in his play, Romeo & Juliet. Juliet falls in love with Romeo Montague, a member of a family she is meant to hate, at a party. They secretly get married, but Romeo is banished from Verona after killing Juliet's cousin, Tybalt. Juliet is then engaged to Paris against her will. She then takes part in a plan to reunite her with Romeo. She fakes her death, but Romeo comes and kills himself over her body, thinking she had actually died. When she awakes and finds him dead, she stabs herself and she dies too, in the arms of her husband. The lovers' deaths teach both their families a harsh lesson which causes the end of their feud. Lyrics 'Verse 1:' A moment's break from your gaze is an eternity past, So together, we shall both put these bitches on blast! --- (Haha!) And you there, wench with the neck of a chicken, You'll get an ass-ripping worse than your boyfriend's in prison! You're not a true romance. You're just a conjugal visit. Oh, but that's not even your real husband now, is it? 'Verse 2:' No, no, my Romeo will beat your beau in contest blow for blow. He will do upon thine dick what you hath done upon your toe! Oh, I am killed! What irony is this? The lead role shot down by a failed actress… 'Verse 3:' Oops, never mind. My flesh was merely grazed. Where's Romeo? Oh Nomeo! There's poison on your face! Oh, happy dagger, pierce me true. Persuade my breath to stop! Sheathe yourself inside my heart, and like the beat, I drop… Trivia *She is the first fictional (that is, created by one party at a precisely-known time and never claimed to exist) female rapper in ERB. **She would be the second fictional female rapper if Eve were to be counted as such, but she is classified as a theological character. **She's the seventh fictional female in ERB overall, after Hot Alien, Tootie Ramsey, Princess Peach, Miley Stewart, Lilly Truscott, and Janine Melnitz. *She is the seventh character to die in a battle, after Billy Mays, Steve Jobs, The Doctor, Boba Fett, Adolf Hitler, and Romeo Montague. **She is also the second to commit suicide, after Romeo. *She is the second-youngest rapper to appear, at the age of 14 in the original story, after the young version of Michael Jackson. **She is the youngest woman to rap, with Joan of Arc behind her by roughly five years. **However, she is the youngest rapper to maintain the age throughout the battle; Michael Jackson aged right before his second verse. **She is the youngest fictional character to have rapped in a battle. *She is the fourth-youngest character to appear overall, after a first-place tie between Pleistarchus and the younger Michael Jackson (both aged 6), and 11-year-old Tootie Ramsey squarely in third place. **This is not counting Ignorance and Want, as the ages of the pair are never stated, and they are spirits manifested as children. Category:Character main pages Category:Epic Rap Battles of History Participant Category:Team Rapper Category:Season 4 Category:Season 4 Characters Category:Romeo and Juliet vs Bonnie and Clyde Category:Grace Helbig